Cross My Heart
by Lina Halim
Summary: (CHAPTER 10 to 13 UPLOADED!!!) i'm not planning to continue this fic...if anyone out there wants to continue it, e-mail me at baka_gokiburi@hotmail.com to get permission...thank you
1. Welcome to Schwarz. Hope you enjoy your ...

**Cross My Heart**

Another hopeless fic from: Interstellar 

**Disclaimer: as you all know, I don't own Weiss Kreuz.**

**a/n: not a self – insert! This fic is my creation. Any resemblances are coincidental. **

**Chapter 1 ~ Welcome to Schwarz. Hope you enjoy your stay. ~**

I lit my cigarette. Yeah, I know it's not healthy but who gives a shit? My old man said the same thing but what does he know? He never took care of mom and me well enough. Ran of with a slut and left my mom and me to rot. My mom eventually did. I moved to Japan to start a new life. 

Who am I? The name's Cros Parker, I'm a girl and I'm 20. I need a job. Got an interview at some place owned by this Takatori character. I looked at my watch. 3:30 p.m. It's show time. 

I entered the building and went up to the top floor where this Takatori guy is. I knocked on the door.

'Come in,' said the man inside.

I opened the door and casually walked in. I wasn't really dressed well for the interview. Black shirt, black pants, black overcoat, black nail polish. Still have that cigarette between my fingers. Oh, which reminds me. I took another wiff of the lit tobacco and slowly blew out the smoke through my mouth. 

'You must be Cros Parker,' said the man.

'That's me, alright. You must be uh…'

'Takatori Reiji. Please, take a seat.'

I sat down on the chair in front of the work desk. 

'So you want this job with the Schwarz. If I may ask, why do you want this job anyway?' Takatori asked.

'Extra money.'

'That's all? Money?'

'That's all.' I took another wiff of my cigarette and blew out the smoke. 'What I'm doing now don't pay much.'

'Oh?'

'Being in a band don't pay much.'

'What can you do? Powers, I mean.'

What can I do? Does he seriously want to know? Anything to get the job. I looked at the decorative candles on the work table. I stared at it for a while and it lit up. Yes, I'm a firestarter. 'That's what I can do, sir. I can also read minds, if that's any of your concern.'

'Have you commited crime before?'

I opened my backpack and took out a thick criminal record folder and handed it to Takatori. 'Is this what you want?'

Takatori took the folder and opened it. He read the list of crimes I committed. 'Charged for arson, grand theft auto, armed robbery, double homicide. I'm surprised you didn't get life for all this.'

'I was let out for good behavior.'

'Where were you from?'

'Chicago, Illinois. USA.'

'Any relatives in Japan?'

'Not one. I don't have a single family left in this world. So I don't die for anyone.'

Takatori nodded as he continued reading my criminal record. 

'So do I get the job or what?'

'You get the job. Here's the address. I'll tell them you're coming.' Takatori handed me a paper with an address on it. 

'Thank you, sir. You could keep that record if you want. I got another folder full of it.' I left the office. _Yes!_

* * * * * 

I knocked on the wooden door of the apartment. Kind of quiet. Creepy… The door opened and there stood an orange haired male in his early 20s.

'Who are you?' the male asked.

'Cros Parker. Your new recruit reporting for duty,' I said sarcastically.

Another man came to the door. Glasses, nice eyes, ebony hair, nice bod. 'You're the new kid?' he asked.

'One and the same,' I replied.

'Come in,' said the dark haired male.

I went in, walking pass the orange haired dude. //You know… you look like a girl.//

He looked surprised. I knew one of them could read minds. An orange hair bloke. //How did you?// he asked.

//Lucky guess… You're stuck with me.//

//Being a girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on you.//

//Don't expect it anyway. I'll survive. Just hope you'll survive me.//

//Smart mouth.//

//I'm not talking.//

The guy just gave me an I-don't-like-you-that-well-so-back-off look. I just looked at him and gave a sly smile. Perhaps this is a start of beautiful friendship. Probably. Not! I saw him looking at my guitar case. //What? You wanna look at it?//

//You wish.//

The apartment was somewhat clean. At least, no boxer shorts hanging on the chairs and all. Good job for a couple of guys. There were two other guys sitting on the couch. One, a very small boy. Around 15 years of age. And the other one looks… mentally unstable. He was playing with knives for God's sake! 

'Let me introduce myself. My name is Crawford, Brad Crawford,' said the ebony haired yuppie, 'These are my colleagues, Schuldich,' he pointed at the orange haired bloke at the door, 'Nagi Naoe,' he pointed at the boy, 'And Farfarello,' he pointed at the guy with the knives.

'Hi,' I said. 'The name's Parker. Cros Parker. I wanna get some things straight. Well, actually one thing straight. If any of you feel uncomfortable with me around, just tell me and I'll leave. That simple.'

'Alrighty,' said Schuldich, as if he was waiting for me to say it. 

'You'll be staying in the guest room. Not that we used it before,' said Crawford.

'It'll be fine, sir,' I said. It's true anyway. I don't have to sleep in a fancy room. I just need a bed with pillows and blanket and a room with a door and some windows. 

'Okay then. Schuldich, show her to the room,' Crawford ordered.

'Whatever,' I heard him mumbled. 'Come on.'

I followed him towards the room. His face doesn't look too happy. 'What's with the long face?' I asked.

'As if it's any of your business,' he replied.

'Not happy to have me?'

'Look, I'm just waiting for the perfect opportunity for you to blow it and you could say bye-bye to us, okay?'

'Ouch, that's harsh. I think I can guess what you do here being apart of Schwarz. Well, other than murdering people.'

'You know squat.'

'Oh yeah? I know the fact that you love to annoy Crawford.'

Schuldich stopped and turned around, 'How did you-'

It seems that he could never complete his sentences when I'm around. I just smiled at him and pointed at my head, 'It's all in the head, brother.'

We walked a bit until we came to the end of the hall. 'Here's your room. Make yourself at home,' Schuldich mumbled. He left.

I walked into my new room. Just what I wanted, a bed, some pillows, a blanket, a door and some windows. I took off my backpack and overcoat and tossed them onto the bed. I put my guitar case down on the floor next to the bed and sat down on it. I looked outside the window and sighed. // It's gonna be a long life…//

**a/n: how's the first chapter? Tell me if it's okay so I could continue. If it's not, I'll take it off the site. I'm not good at writing fics anyway.**


	2. Brand New Day

**Cross My Heart**

**Disclaimer: don't own Weiss Kreuz, don't own Schwarz.**

**a/n: again I remind you all this is NOT a SELF-INSERT fic. **

**Chapter 2 ~ Brand New Day ~**

I woke up early the next morning. Like 6:30 a.m. I took a shower and changed into a black t-shirt and black pants. Yes, everything in my wardrobe is black. I got out of my oh-so-comfy room and went to the kitchen. _ Hmmm… No one up yet… _

I opened the refrigerator and scanned the content of the white box. A bowl of apples, a carton of milk, some leftover pizzas… I grabbed the milk carton and drank it. _This thing_ _tastes funny…_ I looked at the expiry date. Two months due?! I spit out the milk into the sink and washed my mouth. _I wonder if the apples had gone bad…_

I threw the offensive white liquid into the trash can. _ Mental note, **NEVER** buy milk ever_ _again..._ I walked to Crawford's room. God, the guy snores. I put my hand on the knob. _Yes! Not locked…_ I smiled evilly and slowly opened the door. I see him sleeping like a baby on the bed, his glasses settled on the bedside pedestal. I look at the clock. 6:54 a.m. I put my hand under the guy's mattress and flipped it over. He fell on the other side of the bed with the mattress on him. I swore I heard him shrieked. I couldn't help but laugh.

'Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!' I joked. 

'What's the meaning of waking up a man early in the morning?' Crawford asked, trying to get the mattress back onto the bed. I grabbed his glasses and threw it to him. It's a good thing he caught it. He put it on and looked at me. He put his hands on his hips, 'You haven't answered my question, Parker.'

I was on my way out the door. I looked back at him and smiled, 'Wake up and smell the morning air,' I said. 'I'm going for breakfast. Get ready. It's my treat.' I left the room and closed the door. _Next victim…_ I looked at Schuldich's room. Again, the evil smile appeared on my face. 

I tip-toed to his door and put my hand on the knob. _ Shit! He locked the door!_ No big deal. I used to be a burglar. _Which finger was it again…_ I haven't use my lock picking finger in a while so I tend to forget which one it was. I felt the tip of my fingernails with my thumb and stopped at the right index finger. It felt sharper than the others. _Found it!_ I shook my hand and a long nail popped out of my right index finger. I picked the lock and slowly opened the door. 

Schuldich was sleeping soundly like Crawford was. Only his pillows were scattered on the floor and I have the feeling he's sleeping in the nude. Yep, he is. Good thing for me that his blanket safely covers his 'restricted' parts. I walked nearer to the bed. I crossed my arms and kicked the man. He fell on the other side of the bed. 

'Wakey, wakey!' I said. 

'WHAT THE?! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS, PARKER!!!' Schuldich shouted. 

'You'll thank me one day, brotha! I'm going out to get something to eat. Put some pants on if you wanna follow.' I walked out the door.

_I think I should wake little Nagi up a bit gentler than the two men_. I went to Nagi's room and opened the door. I squat down next to the bed and put my hand on his shoulder. I shook him a bit. 'Nagi? Nagi. Wake up. I'm going out for breakfast. You wanna come?'

I heard Nagi groan. He turned towards me and opened his eyes a bit. 'Cros? What time is it?' he asked.

'It's 7:15 a.m. Hurry up and get ready. I'll be leaving in a few minutes.' I left his room. I turned to Farfarello's room. Crawford was already sitting on the couch reading the morning paper. He looked at me and shook his head.

'Why not?' I asked.

'Try it then, if you wanna get killed,' Schuldich butt in.

Fine. I'll try. I won't get killed. I have ways with mentally unstable people. Especially guys. I opened the metal door to his room. I see him in the straightjacket Schuldich put on him the night before. _Let's see… Should I wake him up the easy way, or the hard_ _way?_ _Shoot… He's immune to pain…_ Oh well. I got hold of one of the straps and pulled on it. I looked at his face. Yep, he's up. 

'What are you doing?' he asked.

'Uh… Waking you up? Duh!' I replied. 'Are you?'

'Why should I?'

'I'm going out for breakfast. Get change if you wanna tag along.' I let go the strap and left the room.

I sat down on the couch and read the comics section of the morning paper. Nagi and Farfarello got out of their rooms. 'Oh? Ready to go?' I asked.

'Where are we going?' Nagi asked.

'I'll show you. Schu, can I borrow your car?' I asked.

Schuldich gave me a you-kicked-me-out-of-bed-and-now-you-wanna-borrow-my-car look. 'Breakfast's on me. You can order ANYTHING you want, as much as you want it.'

Schuldich hesitated. // How do I know you're not gonna crash my car? //

// I won't. Trust me, bud. Come on. I know you wanna eat all you want. After all, it's my treat. //

//Fine. // Schuldich dug in his pockets and took out his keys. He tossed them to me. 

I caught the keys. 'Okay everyone, to the car!' I looked at Schuldich, // Thanks. // and smiled.

// Yeah, whatever. Make sure wherever you're taking us serve good food. //

* * * * * * * 

(Schuldich POV)

We were all in MY car going to a café called "Winds of Tifana" or something like that. The nerve of this Parker kid borrowing my car after kicking me out of my own bed. It's okay if she had kicked me out of her bed but this was MY OWN bed. 

'Thanks again for letting me borrow your car, Schu. I really appreciate it,' she said.

'Huh? Oh yeah. Whatever,' I replied. 

Parker pulled over nicely by the side of the road. The car seems to be in one piece. Still. The five of us got out of the car and entered the café. Everyone here seems to know Parker. They've been going like, 'Hey Cros!' or 'Yo, Parker!' when we got in. 

The five of us sat down at a table next to the window. Nagi sat next to Crawford and Parker and I had to sit next to Farfarello. The waitress came, gave us some menus and left. I realized that she was checking Crawford out. Can't blame her. Crawford IS kind of good looking. 

'You guys know what you want?' Parker asked.

'I just want coffee,' said Crawford.

'French toast,' said Nagi.

'Waffles,' I said.

'Pancakes. Tall stack. Gluttony is one of the seven deadly sins. It hurts God,' said Farfarello.

Parker gave a nervous smile at Farfarello. I heard her mumbling, 'Right…' She called over the waitress and she gave our orders to her. The waitress left.

'Why don't you order some food?' I asked Crawford.

'Not hungry. I'm just tired. SOMEONE just HAD to wake me up at 6:30 in the freaking morning,' he looked at Parker, accusingly.

'Actually it was 6:45 in the freaking morning. Besides, too much sleep is not good for you. Neither is sleeping way too late,' said Parker.

The waitress arrived with our drinks. 'Okay, let's see… Coffee for the lawyer, another coffee for the woman in black, tea for the pale guy, green tea for the little kid and yet another coffee for the orange hair dude,' said the waitress as she puts down our drinks in front of us.

'Thanks, Suzue,' said Parker.

'Don't mention it. Your food will be here soon.' She left. Finally. 

'She thought I was a lawyer?' said Crawford, looking at me weirdly.

I shrugged and gave him an I-don't-know look. I yawned a bit, still feeling tired and sleepy. Everyone was quiet. Too quiet. Like I care. I leaned back at my seat and closed my eyes. 

'Hey Crawford,' I heard Parker called, 'I was wondering. Do you like music? You know, like live performance and stuff?'

'Not interested in music,' Crawford replied.

I looked at Parker. // I am. //

// You are? Say, do you wanna come and see me perform sometime? //

// You? Performing? Ha! // 

// What do you mean 'Ha!'? I can sing. I have a band here you know. //

// Okay. I'll go and see your performance. Just to see how BAD of a singer are you. //

// Just wait and see, Schu. Wait and see…// 

// Ohh… I'm soooooo scared! //

// Guys… What do they know? //

// I heard that! //

// You did? Oh. TOO BAD! //

The same waitress arrived with our breakfast. Good. I was dying of starvation. I watched as Parker, Farfarello and Nagi ate their food before eating mine. I looked at the waffles on my plate. Poked it with my fork a little…

'Go on. It won't bite you,' said Parker.

'I know that! I was checking it.'

Parker turned back to her food. She shook her head a bit and thought, // Weirdo…// I think she wanted me to read that. 


	3. Interstellar Soul ~ Hoshizora no Soul

**Cross My Heart**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Weiss Kreuz/ Schwarz. I don't own the song 'Interstellar soul ~ Hoshizora no Soul'. Just borrowing it for this fic. It belongs to it's respective owner(s).**

**Chapter 3 ~ Interstellar Soul – Hoshizora no Soul ~**

(Cros' POV)

It's been three weeks since I joined Schwarz. No one said a word of not comfortable having me around the house. I think they're kind of grateful for me to be there. I mean, I'm the one who's taking care of the whole Schwarz household so they have to be grateful, right?

Tonight's my concert. Schuldich offered to give me a ride to the club. Awfully nice of him to do so. Or he just wants to crash his own car just to kill me. I shuddered at the thought. Nah. Don't think so. We've been through a lot together. He couldn't possibly hate me that much still. 

* * * * * * * 

(Schuldich's POV) 

It's been three weeks since Parker arrived. And tonight is her concert. She's been looking forward to it and has been practicing like crazy. She didn't forget what she was SUPPOSED to do, though, which was a good thing. No one actually mind her being around and I guess she doesn't mind being the only girl around here. At least, there's someone doing the housework for us. She cooks, she cleans, and she plays music. Wow, nice combination. 

Though, her wardrobe was much to be desired. Come on, all her clothes are black, black and more black. Even her fanciest gown was black. Yeah, I saw it during one of our missions. The girl WEARS a dress. I wonder what she's wearing tonight to the concert… I'm the only one going tonight. Crawford doesn't like music, Farfarello might get crazy listening to the music and Nagi's underage. At least Crawford stays and takes care of the two.

* * * * * * * * 

(Cros' POV)

Okay. Ten minutes till we leave for the club. Oh my GOD!!! I'm so nervous. This isn't my first concert or anything but we, meaning me and my band, Rebellious are playing at the biggest and most popular club in Tokyo. 

I paced back and forth in my room, fully dressed, talking to myself. 'It's gonna be okay, Nick. It's no biggie. It's just another club, only bigger and more people are going to see you. 

'You ready to go?' Schuldich asked. I jumped in surprised.

'God, don't do that! You scared the freaking shit out of me,' I exclaimed.

'Nervous, eh? Hurry up and~' Schuldich stopped. He looked at me.

'What? Do I have something on my face?'

'No. It's just that, you look… good.'

'I do? Well, thanks, I guess.' I was dressed in a black tank top baring my really flat stomach and black leather pants with a black overcoat over it and leather boots. My hair was tied up, my nail polish was black, and my make up was dark. I even had on a black lipstick and eye shadow.

'Hurry up or you're gonna be late,' said Schuldich. He closed the door.

Did I just hear him saying 'Hurry up or you're gonna be late?'? Since when did he care about what I do? I expected him to go like, 'Take your time, it's still early' and purposely making me late. Ah, whatever! I wanna get there fast! I grabbed my guitar case and ran out the door. 

* * * * * * * *

(Schuldich's POV)

Parker went backstage to get ready. I sat down at the bar waiting for her to perform. 

'Anything to drink?' the bartender asked me.

'Yeah, Scotch. On the rocks,' I replied.

The bartender grabbed a glass, put ice in it and poured the Scotch in. He placed the glass in front of me. I grabbed the small glass and drank its content. 

'Never seen you around here before. Came here with someone?' the bartender asked me.

'Yeah. I'm friends with the band.'

'Nice kids, ne? The name's Isomura. Yoroshiku.'

'Schuldich.'

'Schuldich? Not from Japan?'

'Germany.'

'Sou ka… Hey, they're starting.'

I shifted my sitting position to get a better view of the stage. Parker was at the front with her black guitar. I don't believe it. She was nervous back home and in the car. But she looked pretty calm now to me. 

'How's everyone tonight?' she said, full of energy. Everyone in the mosh pit hollered as Parker smiled and moved around. 'We're your opening act for tonight. We're called Rebellious. Our song for tonight is called "Interstellar Soul – Hoshizora no soul". We hope you'll enjoy it!'

I clapped for her sake. I even hollered a little. I was doing the girl a favor.

* * * * * * * * *

(Cros' POV)

Shit! I feel so nervous… Where's Schuldich? He's not on the mosh pit. What's that orange thing… THAT BASTARD! He went to sit at the bar. Great! Okay, let's see… I hear the drums and the guitars are in including mine. I should start singing right about…now

**_Kimi no yume ga shin de, boku no yume ga nokotte,_**

**_Terasu yami no naka de, hohoe n da hito wa dare?_**

**_Kimi no koe ga kiete, boku ni koe ga yadotte,_**

**_Tooi gin no shita, utau uta mo nai yo! _**

****

Was that okay? Did I mess anything up? // Hey, Parker! //

// Schu? What the fuck are you doing at the bar?! I told you I need YOUR support on the mosh pit! //

// And get my coat all sticky and smelly? No way! Besides, I can see you from here and we could still communicate. Relax a bit. You're doing great! //

Did I just hear Schuldich saying I'm doing great?

**_Interstellar,_**

**_Hoshizora no SOURU,_**

**_Mune ni kazarou,_**

**_Eien? Natsukashii kotoba da._**

**_Interstellar,_**

**_Ikiteru imi wo,_**

**_Dareka kakushite,_**

**_Yoake no,_**

**_Hoshi ni kagashita no sa._**

**_Tell Me,_**

**_You're Comin' To Me._**

**_Tell Me,_**

**_Comin' Back To Me._**

****

// That's it. Easy does it… All of this will be over in a moment. //

// I hope you're right. //

// Careful not to sweat so much. Your make up might run. //

// That's encouraging. //

**_Interstellar,_**

**_Hoshizora no SOURU,_**

**_Dare ni takusou,_**

**_Mattate ga, itoshikute setsunai._**

**_Interstellar,_**

**_Yoru ni tsume ato,_**

**_Hikisaite iku,_**

**_Tenshi e._**

****

_That's it, Parker. You're almost done. One more chorus and you're done. _I was determining to finish this song. The tension was so high, I couldn't take it anymore. But I had to admit. It was kind of fun while it lasted.

**_Interstellar,_**

**_Hoshizora no SOURU,_**

**_Mune ni kazarou,_**

**_Eien? Natsukashii kotoba da._**

**_Intersteller,_**

**_Ikiteru imi wo,_**

**_Dareka kakushite,_**

**_Yoake no,_**

**_Hoshi ni kagashita no sa._**

**_Tell Me,_**

**_You're Comin' To Me._**

**_Tell Me,_**

**_Comin' Back To Me._**

****

We finished the piece. The four of us took a bow and the curtain closed. I could hear the screams, shouts, applause and holler of the people on the mosh pit wanting for more. The whole thing was just exhilarating.

'Good job, Cros,' said my bassist, Chosuke.

'Yeah! Great job, Parker!' said my drummer, Hideaki. 

'You kick ass!' said my other guitarist, Naomi.

'Thanks guys. Don't forget, you guys were there too. Well, I'm off. See ya!' I ran off stage.

* * * * * * * 

(Schuldich's POV)

Parker's song ended. I could see her running towards me from a far. 'Isomura. One beer.'

Isomura popped open a beer bottle and handed it to me. I drank some. Parker got to the bar and sat down next to me. 'Double Martini,' she said to Isomura.

'Tired?' I asked.

'Kinda. But it was fun. How was I?' she asked.

'You sucked.'

She hit me lightly on the shoulders and smiled, 'I wasn't that bad, idiot.'

'Right. You weren't that bad. You were REALLY bad.' I laughed. Of course, I was kidding, 'No, I'm kidding! You were good.'

'Just "good"? No "awesome" or "over the top" or "absolutely cool"?'

'Nope. Just good.' 

'You're cold.'

'Don't you mean "cool"?'

'No. Cold.' She drank her Martini.

I laughed a bit. I didn't want to admit that she was great. She had a nice voice and her guitar plays were great, too. I just don't want to admit it. I don't want to get it to her head.

'What time is it?' she asked.

I checked my watch, '10:30. It's still early to go home. Crawford expects us to be home by 3 a.m.'

'Oh, curfew?'

'Yeah. Crawford's being all "daddy-like" with us tonight. Screw him.'

Parker finished her drink. She sighed and looked around. She looked at me and said, 'You wanna get out of here?'

'What?'

'You know. Do something fun. There's that carnival that opens till midnight not too far from here. You wanna go?'

I thought about it for a while. It won't hurt to have just a little fun once in a while. 'Okay.'

'I'll go get my stuff!' Parker ran backstage.

I paid Isomura for both our drinks and left the club. I walked to my car and started the engine and waited for Parker.


	4. Carnival 2000

**Cross My Heart**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Weiß/ Schwarz… Never will own them**

**Chapter 4 ~ Carnival 2000 ~**

(Cros' POV)

We drove to the carnival not far from the club. I left my coat inside the car as I was sweating a lot from all the jumping on stage. I ran out the car and towards the carnival ground. I was laughing. For some reason, I felt happy. Happier than I've ever been.

I turned around and waved at Schuldich who was walking oh-so slow. 'Hurry up, Schuldich!'

'What's the rush? We still have an hour and fifteen minutes till it closes,' said Schuldich.

'Yeah but it won't give us enough time to enjoy everything, ne?' 

Schuldich ran towards me, took my hand and pulled me to the carnival grounds. He was laughing alright. A lot. I've never seen him laugh before. // You're happy! What happened, Schu? //

// Nothing! I just felt like having fun all of the sudden! //

I guess no one asked him out nor he asked anyone out before. Poor guy. Wait, what am I saying? Poor guy? Pu-lease!

* * * * * * * * 

(Schuldich's POV)

Parker insisted that we stopped by the carnival. What a pain. But I don't really mind the carnival, though. To tell you the truth, I wanna get in touch with my "inner-child" once in a while. But I think Parker has gotten too much in touch with hers.

'Hey, Schu! Let's try this one!' Parker shouted, calling me to the batting cages. 

'I think I'll sit that one out,' I said.

'What? You scared I might beat you?'

'Hell no! I can beat you anytime, anywhere!'

'Prove it.'

'Okay, fine. I will. And we'll see who the best batter in Schwarz is!'

We entered the batting cages. I pick up a bat and got ready to hit. Parker already started hitting. She hit one after another. Again and again and again. She was concentrating hard on the baseballs flying towards her. 

'HEY BUDDY! WATCH OU-' I heard the guy who's taking care of the batting cages shouted.

I looked in front. The ball flew right towards me and hit me right in the nose. 

* * * * * * 

(Cros' POV)

The alleged baseball just hit Schuldich right in the nose. Ouch. That's GOTTA hurt. I see him on the ground curled up into a ball trying to stop the bleeding. 

For some reason, I wasn't laughing much. I wanted to but I felt kind of worried instead. I dropped my bat and ran into the cage he was in. 

'Oi, Schu. Are you okay?' I asked.

'ARGHHH!!!!! I FHINK THE VALL VROKED MY VREAKING NOBE!' Schuldich shouted.

'What?!' I couldn't understand a freaking word he was saying.

'I said, I THINK THE BALL BROKED MY FREAKING NOSE! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?!'

The guy who took care of the cages gave me a cloth. I put it at Schuldich's nose to stop the bleeding. 'Sit up,' I said.

Schuldich sat up and tilted his head back. I was still holding the cloth. 'Feel better?'

'I fhink so,' he said. 

'Come on. Let's get out of here. Hold this.' 

I let go of the cloth and let Schuldich hold it. We got out of the cages and sat down at one of the benches looking out to the ocean. Schuldich put away the bloody cloth and tried breathing, 'Ite-te!'

'Still hurting?'

'It hurts when I breathe.'

'Pay attention on the baseballs flying towards you next time. That's what you were SUPPOSED to do in a batting cage.'

'That's easy for you to say. You hit every freaking ball.'

'Oh, so you were looking at me UNTIL you got smacked in the face BY the freaking ball?'

'Well… sorta…'

'Yes or no?'

'Fine. Yes, I was looking at you UNTIL I got hit by the freaking ball. You happy now?'

'I knew it!'

'You knew what?'

'You've got a crush on me!' I was kidding, obviously.

'URGH! NO WAY!' He threw the blood stained cloth at me. I caught it and threw it back to him.

'I was kidding, Schu. Can't you take a joke?'

'Well, that joke wasn't funny.'

We heard thunder roaring in the sky. It was going to rain. Opps. Too late. It rained. Heavily.

'I think we better get going!' Schuldich shouted.

'Yeah! I think we should!' 

Schuldich took of his coat and covered our heads with it. We ran back to the car. A lot of couples and families that were at the carnival did the same thing. We got to Schuldich's car and went in. All of the sudden, we started laughing.

'That wasn't a good way to end our evening wasn't it?' I asked, ringing out the rain water from my clothes. 'ACHOO!'

Schuldich dumped his wet coat to the backseat of the car, next to mine. 'Getting a cold?'

'I don't know. I think not. I hope no- ACHOO!' 

Schuldich put his hand on my forehead. 'Hmm… Just as I thought. Slight fever. Let's just head home, ne?'

'Sure.'


	5. Look Of Love

**Cross My Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or any part of it!**

**Chapter 5 ~ Look of Love ~**

(Schuldich's POV)

We got back home. I parked the car at the basement parking lot of the apartment building. Parker's got a fever and I had to help her up to the apartment. We got out of the car. She carried her guitar case and I put her coat around her. I grabbed my wet coat and we went up.

'How are you feeling?' I asked.

'Shitty,' she replied.

'That's what you're supposed to feel when you're sick.'

'Well, I don't know how you feel when you're sick because I never felt sick in my life.'

'Really? Let me tell you then. You'll feel all dizzy and stuff and then you'll start to feel like you're gonna throw up and eventually do so and-'

'STOP! I don't wanna listen to your stupid ranting about being sick.'

I laughed. We got to the apartment. I unlocked the door and we went in. Funny. The place is all quiet. On the coffee table was a note from Crawford. I picked it up and read it. 'Emergency mission. Couldn't wait for the two of you to come back so we left. Be back late.'

'Great. So it's just the two of us then?' Parker asked.

'Looks like it. Why don't you go take a shower? It'll do you good.'

'Yeah, sure.'

I watched as Parker went inside her room. I went to my own and went into the bathroom for a nice, long, hot shower.

* * * * * * *

(Cros' POV)

I was done showering. I think Schuldich was right when he said that you'll feel dizzy when you're sick. I was feeling it. I got out of the bathroom. I had on just a really large black shirt and my towel on my head. 

I got out of the room and started walking towards the living room. I felt dizzier and dizzier than before. I just felt like collapsing at the spot. I stopped for a while. I took a deep breath and started walking. 

Everything was blurry. I felt light on my feet. The pain was overwhelming. I couldn't take it anymore and I think I collapsed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I opened my eyes. I felt a warm, wet cloth on my forehead. I looked around. I was on the sofa. I sat up.

'You're up?' Schuldich asked from the kitchen.

'Uh, yeah. What happened?' I asked.

'You fainted. Your fever was getting worst.'

Schuldich came into the room with two cups of coffee, I think. He had on only his pants. He placed the two cups on the coffee table and put his hand on my forehead. He took it off and handed me a cup of coffee. Wait. This ain't coffee.

'It's hot cocoa. Go ahead. Drink it,' said Schuldich, drinking his. 

I took a sip of the hot liquid. 'This tastes great. Where did you buy it?'

'I made it myself.'

'It's not poisoned, is it?'

'Very funny, Parker.'

I drank the cocoa drink. Schuldich's being awfully nice to me. I wonder why. 'Why are you being nice to me?'

'You're sick, I take care of you. You think I'd just leave you there on the floor and wait for Crawford to come back and scream at me? No way.'

'I guess…'

'Besides,' Schuldich continued with a lower voice, 'I know you would do the same to me, right?'

'I guess so…' I started coughing. Urgh, I was hacking. I never coughed this bad before. 

'Ah! I almost forgot.' Schuldich stood up and went to the kitchen. 

He came back into the living room with a bottle of cough syrup and a tablespoon. He sat down next to the sofa. He opened the bottle and poured the syrup onto the spoon. 'Here.'

I opened my mouth and let him put the spoon into my mouth. I swallowed the syrup and Schuldich pulled the spoon out of my mouth, slowly. I drank the rest of my hot drink. He placed the cap back on the bottle and placed the spoon and medicine on the table. 

'To tell you the truth, you gave me quite a scare when you passed out,' he said.

'What?'

'It's a good thing you pulled on that picture frame. It shattered when it hit the floor. I went to see what was going on. I saw you on the floor, not moving. I was like…'

'Like what?'

'…worried.'

'Yeah you were'

'I was! I'm not kidding, Parker.'

'Thank you.'

* * * * * * * * 

(Schuldich's POV)

'Thank you,' she said. 

'Don't mention it.'

I WAS worried when she collapsed. I was afraid something bad had happened to her. She stared at her empty cup, running her finger around the mouth of the cup. I don't know what else to say at the time. Then, I felt something on my hand. It was her hand. I looked at her.

'You don't have to worry about me, Schu.'

'Cros…'

I said her name. I saw the girl turning red. I don't know whether it was the fever or me calling her name. 'That's the first time you called me by my first name.'

'Oh. I guess you're right…'

'Why do you always call me "Parker" anyway and not my first name?' 

'Well, I never thought of that before, really. I guess I can't answer that, right now.'

'I see… It's okay.'

I suddenly found myself putting one hand on her cheek and the other touching her hair. She didn't say anything. She closed her eyes and touched my hand. I pulled her closer and kissed her. We stayed in the moment for a while and let it slide.

* * * * * * *

(Cros' POV)

He's kissing me. I don't know what to do. Should I let him or should I push him away? To be honest, I never felt this way before in my life. I was never loved and never felt love in my entire lifetime. Is this how it feels? Strong and powerful? Passionate? Someone tell me something.

I don't know what hit me but I felt like I just had to push him away. 

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'No-Nothing… I don't think we should…'

'Sorry. I acted like a total idiot.'

'No, you didn't.'

'That kiss was just stupid. I'm sorry.'

'If you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning.'

I got up and went to my room, leaving Schuldich alone. I sat on my bed, thinking about what just happened. I touched my lips. When his lips were on mine, they were warm and sweet. I never tasted anything like it in my life. 

Was that the taste of love? The look on his face. Was it the look of love? Ah… My head hurts like hell… I think I should stop thinking about it and go to sleep. Maybe it was just a mistake. Maybe. Hopefully. 


	6. Piece of Heaven

**Cross My Heart**

**Disclaimer: STILL DON'T OWN WEISS KREUZ OR ANY PARTS OF IT!**

**CHAPTER 6 ~ PIECE OF HEAVEN ~**

(Cros' POV)

Oh God… This hurts! Help! Somebody! This guy is really choking me. What's his name again? Kudou. That's what I remembered from the data. Damn Weiß. Ah! 

He kicked me to the wall and pulled his wire harder. I can't breathe. Help… Somebody… Anybody…

I heard gunshot. I felt the wire loosened. 

'K'sou!' I heard Kudou muttered. 

I felt weak and finally dropped down on my knees. I couldn't see clearly but I saw Kudou fighting with Farfarello. 

'Cros. Let's go!' I heard Schuldich's voice. What right timing…

He picked me up and ran to his car. He put me in and drove off.

'How are you feeling?' he asked.

I couldn't speak. One way to do this. // What do you think? I can't even speak a word. Are the scratches on my neck bad? //

'Pretty bad. Don't worry. I'll patch you up as we soon as we get home. Just hang on for a few more minutes.' His voice was trembling. Is he crying?

// I don't know how long I can hold on… It really hurts… Those metal wires cut into my skin… and it really, really hurts. //

'Just hold on for a while. Please… Just for a few more minutes.'

// Alright… I'll just sit here and…//

* * * * * 

(Schuldich's POV)

'Cros? Cros? Say something!' I shouted.

She was silent. Her eyes were closed. I couldn't hear her breathing. The car seat was stained with her blood. 

'CROS! Don't do this to me! Wake up! Please! Stop kidding around!' I was crying. I couldn't hold it in much longer.

I went as fast as I could. Forget the apartment. I need to get her to a hospital. I see one at the end of the road. I hit the gas paddle and accelerated. I stopped in front of the "Emergency Only" entrance. I got Cros out of the car and ran inside the hospital.

'Somebody! Help!' I shouted. 'Please!'

The nurses and doctors came to us when they saw Cros bleeding badly. Her blood stained my white shirt, hands and even my face. I put her on the bed and the nurses brought her to the OR. 

'Sorry, sir but I'm afraid you have to wait outside,' said one of the nurses.

'Please! Let me in!' I protested.

'I'm sorry, sir. But only authorized personnel are allowed in.'

I know I could play with her head and make her change her mind. But this wasn't the time or the place. I gave in and waited outside the OR. Her blood is all over my hands, my fingers. It won't come of no matter how much I wipe them. It seems like it was my fault she was like this. 

I think I should call the others. They might wonder where we are. I went to the payphone and dialed. It rang and rang and rang and finally, 'Hello?'

'Nagi? You guys are back. Good,' I said.

'Where are you? Is Cros with you?'

'I'm at the hospital. Cros, she…ah… she…' What should I say? Nagi loves Cros like a sister. He'll be devastated. 

'She's hurt, isn't she? You can tell me…'

'She is…'

'How bad is it?'

'I don't know… They just went into the OR. Put Crawford on the phone.'

'Hang on.' There was a long pause. Probably Nagi calling Crawford.

'Schuldich? Where the fuck are you two?' 

'The hospital. Cros is hurt, badly. I was afraid that she wouldn't make it to the apartment so I had to bring her here.'

'Stay there. I'll come.' He hung up.

I hung up the phone. The blood was still on my hands and shirt. It still won't come off. 

'Excuse me, sir?' I heard a voice from behind.

I turned around and found a nurse standing there, holding a clipboard and a pen. 'Could you fill in this form?'

'Ah, sure. Thanks…' I took the board and the pen and began filling it up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Soon, I was all alone in the waiting room. I saw someone pulled over outside. It was a guy in a white Armani shirt which looked awfully familiar. Crawford. He entered the hospital and headed straight towards me.

'How is she?' Crawford asked.

'I don't know. She's still not out yet,' I replied. For some reason, I broke into tears.

'Pull yourself together, Schuldich. She's NOT gonna die!'

'What if she does?!'

'What if she doesn't?! She won't! Have a bit of faith in her.'

'If Farfarello catches you saying that, you're dead.'

'Yeah but he's not here, right?'

I shook my head lightly. I noticed Crawford looking at my shirt and hands. 'I can't wash it off… It won't come off…' I said.

A nurse came out of the OR. 'Excuse me, Schuldich-san?'

'Yes?'

'We need a blood donor for Parker-san.'

'What type is she?' Crawford asked.

'O type,' she replied.

'I'll go,' said Crawford. 'I'm O type as well.'

'Crawford-' I wanted to thank him.

'I'm not doing this for your sake, Schuldich. This is for Cros.'

The nurse escorted Crawford to the OR to take his blood. It's good that he gave some though. He has too much of it.

* * * * * * *

(Cros' POV)

I opened my eyes slowly. It was too painful to do anything. My throat felt so dry and tight. I had an oxygen mask on my face. I looked around. Everything was so bright. Am I at a hospital? The tools, equipments, tubes and masks. 

There was a tube sticking into my veins. It was filled with thick red liquid. Blood. I lifted my other hand and touched my neck. It was wrapped with bandages. 

'Oh, you're up,' said a man. Probably a doctor on the counter this place looks like a hospital.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Shit! Am I losing my voice? 

'Don't worry. You'll be able to talk soon. Just not now. The scratches on your neck barely missed you veins and voice box,' said the doctor. 

_Hey doc, tell me something. Who donated the blood? Is Schuldich here?_

I heard the door opening. A nurse walked in and went to talk to the doctor. I couldn't hear a word she's saying. I wish she would've said it louder.

'Let them come in,' he told the nurse. 

The nurse left and the doctor turned to me. 'I guess your boyfriend and blood donor wants to see you.'

_Boyfriend? What the hell is he talking about? I don't got no boyfriend. _

The door opened again. The same nurse walked in with two other figures behind her. One with long orange hair and another one in a white Armani shirt with his sleeves rolled up. It was Schuldich and Crawford. _Thank God they're here!_


	7. Still Time

** Cross My Heart**

** DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN WEISS/ SCHWARZ AND NEVER WILL!**

** CHAPTER 7 ~ STILL TIME ~**

(Schuldich's POV)

We were in Cros' ward. There she was lying in the white bed, her neck all wrapped in bandages, tubes sticking out her arms. She gave us a weak smile. 

Crawford went to her. He put his hand on her face and leaned closer. 'Are you okay, Cros?' he asked her.

Cros nodded. She couldn't talk just yet. That's what the nurse said anyway.

'Good. Rest up okay?' Crawford walked to me, 'Stay here with her. I'm going back to the apartment. I'll come back with Nagi later.'

'Ah, okay…' I said.

Crawford left. I looked at my hands. The blood still hasn't faded. 

'You better wash that off, son,' said the doctor.

'I wish I could. It won't come off…'

'You her boyfriend?'

'No! Of course not. We just work together.'

'Oh? What do you two work as?'

'Umm…' I can't just tell him that we are all murderers, 'Private detectives.'

'One more question, how did she get the scratches on the neck?'

'It's a long story and I prefer not to tell it, if it's okay with you.'

'Alright, alright. Oh, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Amagi Kouji. Yoroshiku.'

'Schuldich. Nice to meet you.'

'I'll leave the two of you alone now. I have some paper work to be done. I'll come back to check on her,' said Amagi. He got up and left.

I pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down. Cros looked at me with those weak eyes. They looked so lifeless. Almost like a ghost's eyes. Her face was pale. I held her hand. They were cold as ice. Her red lips were white. Crawford's blood was still flowing in.

// Thank you…// she said.

// Whatever for? //

// For saving me…//

// I didn't save you. If I saved you, you wouldn't be here. //

// You did what you can, Schu. Thanks. //

// Does it still hurt? //

// Just a bit. Not too bad. I'll be okay. Why was Crawford here? //

// I told him that I brought you here. He's the one who donated the blood. //

// Gotta thank him for that…//

I noticed Cros was looking at my hand and shirt. // Sorry about that…// she said.

// It's okay. You were bleeding badly, you know. //

// Not surprised. That Kudou guy sure is strong for a scrawny fella. //

// So I've noticed. Go to sleep. You need the rest. //

// Thank you. // 

I let go off her hand. She closed her eyes and drifted off. I went outside the ward and waited for Crawford and Nagi to arrive.

* * * * * * * 

(Yohji's POV)

Ah! That bitch stabbed me right in the stomach! Omi was bandaging my wound. Roughly. 

'Hey! Watch it! That hurts a lot as it is!' I complained.

'It'll stop hurting is you'd stopped moving. Who was that girl anyway?' Omi asked.

'How should I know? Do I look like someone who knows Schwarz to you?'

'Well, tou~chy.' Omi made another pull on the bandage which made me shrieked. 'Done.'

'Ite… You'll pay for that last pull, Omi.'

'At least it's done right?'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever.' 

Omi left me in my room. I lied down on my bed and lit a cigarette. I took a wiff of the tobacco and slowly let the smoke out. I stared at the ceiling for a while. I wanted to know who that girl was. Why is she with Schwarz? And why is she so familiar? I felt like I met her before. All I heard was the name Cros. That sounded familiar too… Why does it?

It's not like I've met her before or anything. Have I? Oh, God... My head's hurting for than my stomach. I think I better go to sleep. I put out my cigarette and went to sleep.

* * * * * * 

(Cros' POV)

Schuldich left with Crawford and Nagi. It was way passed visiting hours and I'm all alone now. I couldn't sleep that night even if I'm tired. I found myself staring at the ceiling thinking about what happened earlier. 

Kudou… Why does that name sound so familiar? Have I met him before somewhere? I don't recall. I couldn't possible had met him in Chicago. Though it is possible but if I did I would remember.

I looked at the side of my bed. The tube was still in my arm. I looked at the clock on the bedside table. 4:30 a.m. I sighed. I touched the bandages on my neck. It's still a bit wet from the blood. 

Oh, God… I'm officially bored. I'm not planning to go to sleep or think about that Kudou guy any longer. I looked out the window. The moon shone brightly over the city of Tokyo. What a beautiful sight… 

I can't stand being in a hospital. Gives me the chills. I mean, many people died in a hospital, there are bound to be a ghost or two. Plus, I hate the smell of medicine, sick and dead people mixed together.

I looked at the clock again. 4:43 a.m. There's still hours more before dawn. Maybe I should try to sleep. 

* * * * * * * *

(Schuldich's POV)

Poor Cros. She must be really bored at the hospital. I didn't go back to the apartment. I drove around the city for a while. I stopped at the carnival. I know I shouldn't go in but who cares? I snuck inside and headed for the batting cages. 

This was where Cros and I had our first day out together. This is where the ball hit my nose. I smiled at the thought. Come to think about it, it was kind of funny. 

I walked to the bench where we sat down before it rained and sat there. I looked at the sea. The moonlight bounces off the water. 

'Hey, buddy. You're not supposed to be – Hey… You're that guy who got hit by the baseball!' It was the same guy who took care of the cages when Cros and I came here.

'Yeah, that was me.'

'What're you doing here at this time?'

'Decided to take a drive. Ended up here, though.'

'Where's your girlfriend?'

'Girlfriend?'

'You know, that girl you were with when you came.'

'Oh, her. She's not my girlfriend. We just work together. She's at the hospital.'

'Hospital? What happened?'

'Accident. Long story. I prefer not to talk about it.'

'Whoa… Well, are you okay, man?'

'Yeah, I'm okay.'

'She'll be okay.' The guy looked at me and smiled. 'The name's Touya. Tsuzuki Touya.'

'Schuldich. Say, Touya… What are YOU doing here at this time?'

'I'm guarding this place. Stupid job huh? Working at a carnival. What do you do, Schuldich? And what's with your name? You German or something?'

'Yeah, I'm German. I rather not talk about my job.'

'Sure thing, bro. Hey, you wanna go get a drink or something? Cheer you up? My treat.'

'Yeah, sure. What about the place?'

'Don't worry about it. I've got a friend who could take care of things. He's the one who's sleeping in the ticket booth.'

Touya seems very friendly. I know I could be at the apartment now, sleeping or watching TV but now wasn't the time for any of those. Touya and I left the carnival and headed for a bar that's still open. Maybe I could stay there until morning. Then, I can go visit Cros again.


	8. I'm Dreaming of a Black and White Christ...

** Cross My Heart**

** Disclaimer: don't own weiss/ Schwarz**

** Chapter 8 ~ I'm Dreaming of a Black and White Christmas (Pt. 1) ~**

(Cros' POV)

Three more days till Christmas. It's been 3 months since I joined Schwarz and almost 2 months since I was discharged from the hospital. I could talk again. I had to live for about a month without talking. I almost went crazy.

I went to the mall to look for gifts for the guys. Hmm… Crawford would like a new Armani suit… Schuldich would like one of those cool necklaces… Nagi… I'll just get him a book… Ah! Knives for Farfarello.

First stop, the men's section. Hmm… Where is it? Armani… Armani… Ahah! Armani! I walked to that section of the store and took a look at the suits. Should I get a black one or a white one?

'Buying a gift for your boyfriend? Or husband perhaps?' asked the saleswoman. I'm guessing her age is 22, 23. Around there. She looks pretty perky too. The annoying type of perky.

'Oh, no! It's actually for a friend of mine. He's umm… a lawyer and I think he needs a new suit. I'm not sure which one to get for him, though…'

'Maybe I could help you. What does he like?'

'I don't know. He usually keeps to himself a lot. I do have a picture of him, if that helps.'

'Let's see him, then.'

I took out my wallet. I took out a picture of the five of us at the beach. Farfarello had his hand on Nagi's head and was smiling at the camera. I had my arms around Crawford's neck and Schuldich had his arms around mine. 

'So I take the one with the glasses as the lawyer?' she asked.

'Yeah. What do you think?'

'Hmm… Natural professional look…' I saw her thinking for a while. I looked at her and tried to read her mind. / He's kinda cute… I wonder if she would introduce me to him…/ I felt like laughing. 'I think… White. Let me get you the perfect one. Please wait here for a moment.'

'Sure.' 

She left. I looked around for a while, waiting for her to come out. She eventually did after a few minutes with a white suit.

'Here you go. A brand new white Armani suit for your lawyer friend,' she said.

'Thanks.'

'You could pay at the counter there.'

'Again, thanks. Oh, and another thing. My friend doesn't like perky girls.' I walked away.

I can tell she looked puzzled. / How did she knew I was gonna ask her? / I smiled at the thought. It was funny. I paid for the suit and headed for the accessories shop afterwards.

On my way to the shop, I bumped into someone. He spilled his coffee on my black shirt. Good thing it was black. Good thing it didn't hit the white suit.

'Oh God! I'm so sorr- ' He looked at me. I looked at him. It was him. Kudou.

I pushed up my sunglasses. 'It's fine.' I walked away. What the hell is he doing here? Of course, Christmas shopping. Duh!

* * * * * * * 

(Yohji's POV)

There goes my coffee. That girl looked familiar. Isn't she that new Schwarz girl? Nah, couldn't be. 

Okay, let's see… A computer game for Omi, a new soccer ball for Ken and a new coat for Aya. Yup, that's about it. I'm done shopping!

I went out of the mall and headed back to the shop. Yes, I had to walk. Stupid car broke down and I had to send it to the workshop. It's still not fixed due to Christmas holidays. Just great! 

I lit a cigarette to warm myself up. I kicked the snow a little. Bored. Cold. Tired. I… need…the…car!!! Maybe I should think about something else.

I wonder where dad is doing this Christmas. I bet he's spending it with his new wife. I bet he's happy. I hope he is. He doesn't know I'm still alive. Last time I checked, with Omi's help, they had a new kid. A daughter. What was her name again? Yuiko. Yeah, that's the one. Kudou Yuiko.

Dad was married three times including this one. His first one, he had me. His second one two years later, he had a daughter and now the third one, Yuiko. I hope he doesn't leave them as he did with my mom and my half-sister's mom. 

Speaking of my half-sister… I never met her before in my life. The only thing I knew about her, thanks to Omi was that she lived in America. Dad's second wife was American. My half-sis was two years younger than me. I wonder where she is now. I wonder if she's still alive.

I finished my cigarette. I got back to the shop. As usual, girls were crowding around the place and the guys were trying to ignore them. Huh… I guess I have to deal with them with my charm. 

* * * * * * * * 

(Crawford's POV)

Nagi insisted that we go look for the perfect tree as soon as Cros comes back. She did and we're off to find "the perfect tree" for Christmas. 

I still don't get why Farfarello would want to follow us. I mean, Christmas is the day the son of God was brought into the world and I thought he was against God. Nevermind. I don't even want to know.

We got to the field. We saw kids with their daddies there, looking for the "perfect tree" for each of their homes. 

As we got out the car, Farfarello spotted a squirrel and began chasing it. I don't even want to ask. Neither did the others. I guess they were as weird out as I was. Cros went on ahead with Nagi and Schuldich. I decided to say at the car until they come back. 

I lit a cigarette. It's kind of cold out here. Cros went for her Christmas shopping earlier. Schuldich and Nagi went for theirs yesterday. I went with them. Got all I want. I just hope they'd appreciate my gifts. They better be. I blew a lot of money on them. 

'CRAWFORD! DO YOU MIND GIVING US A HAND?!' Cros shouted.

'YES I DO MIND!' I shouted back.

'COME ON, MAN! HELP US WITH THIS!' Schuldich shouted.

'FINE!' I walked to where they were. 'What do you want? Did you find the "perfect tree"?' 

'Yeah! Help us carry it to the car!' said Cros. 

I help them carry the tree to the car. I strapped it on the roof of the car and we left the field. 


	9. I'm Dreaming of a Black and White Christ...

** Cross My Heart**

** Disclaimer: don't own Weiss / Schwarz**

** Chapter 9 ~ I' Dreaming if a Black and White Christmas (Pt. 2) ~**

(Cros' POV)

It was the night before Christmas. I decided to go to the church and pray a little. For my mom. Tonight was the first time I wore white. I guess I should have a little respect to where I'm going. 

Farfarello would call me God helper or God worshipper if he found me going to the church. Then again, what do I care? I went inside the church and took a seat at the far back and began praying.

'Ano… Is this place taken?' I heard a voice asking me.

I looked up. It was a blonde kid around the age of 17. Well, actually he looked like 12. 'Oh, no. Go ahead.'

'Domo.' He sat down next to me and began praying. 

It didn't take him that long to finish his prayer. Perhaps he's alone, like me. Don't have anyone to pray for except for your four best buds and your dead mother. He looked at me and smiled. He's kind of cute though. I mean like the little kid cute. 

'Short prayer,' I said.

'I know. I have no one to pray for. Just my friends and my dad. The name's Omi. Tsukiyono Omi.'

Omi? Tsukiyono Omi? He's a Weiß. I shouldn't say anything harsh and just go with the flow. 'I'm Elise. Elise Parker.' I lied. 

'Your prayer was short, too,' he said.

'Yeah, well. You know. No one to pray for. Just my friends and my dead mother.'

'I'm no sorry. I shouldn't have said anything.'

'It's okay. I shouldn't have said anything about your prayer, too. Do you… wanna go take a walk?'

'Sure.'

We went out the church and began walking towards the frozen lake. 

'Omi. How old are you?' I asked. I was curious! So sue me!

'I'm 17. Why do you ask?'

'Ah, nothing. I was just wondering. I thought you were 12 or something.'

'Hey!'

'Sorry!'

Omi looked at the flower under the tree. It's a bit rare that a flower could grow in the winter. He crouched down and picked it. 'A winter rose. Beautiful and radiant.' He stood up and turned to me. 'Just like you!' he handed the flower to me.

I took the white flower from him. 'Thank you. I'm flattered.'

'Ne, Elise-san… Who are you spending Christmas with?' Omi asked.

'No one special, really. How about you? Who are YOU spending Christmas with?'

'No one special. Just friends. Ah! Sou da! Would you like to come for dinner tomorrow night? That is if you're not doing anything.' 

'I'll see what I can do. I'll come here around 7 if I could make it, okay?'

'Sure! The others will be thrilled to meet someone like you!' Omi looked at his watch. 'I better get home. It's getting kinda late. Have a merry Christmas, Elise-san.'

'Same to you too, Omi.' 

Omi left. I looked at the flower. Omi seems like a nice kid. Charming too. Well… I guess, I better head home too. 

* * * * * * * *

(Schuldich's POV)

Ah, Christmas morning. Time to go check under the good ol' Christmas tree. Brr… it's cold. Better put on a sweater. I got out of my room and headed for the living room. I could alredy hear giggles and laughs from Cros. 

'Here, open mine first!' I heard her saying. 

'Good morning, everybody,' I greeted as I entered the living room. 

Cros looked at me and smiled. She grabbed a small black box from under the tree and walked towards me. She handed me the box, gave me kiss on the cheek and said, 'Merry Christmas, Schu.'

I looked at the box. 'A gift? You shouldn't have.'

'Come on. Open it. It won't bite.'

'Where have I heard that one before?' I opened the black box. In it, lay a black string necklace with a tiger tooth hanging on it with several colored beads on each side. I looked at Cros, 'Thanks.'

'Don't mention it! You guys just stay here, I go make breakfast.'

'Uh-oh. She's making breakfast…' I heard Farfarello saying this.

Everytime Cros makes anything, food especially, she'll make it grand. I mean really grand! I went to the couch and sat down. I saw Crawford opening his gift from Cros.

'What is it?' I asked.

'A new suit. Armani…' 

'Hey, your fave, ain't it?' 

'Shut up.'

'What did she got for you, Nagi?'

'A book,' he replied.

'How about you, Farf?'

'Ooh! New knives!' 

I didn't put her present under the tree. I wanted to give her later at dinner. When I ask her to go out with me. Which I didn't do yet. Damn…

'What did YOU get her?' Crawford asked.

'None of your business, thank you very much,' I replied.

'You didn't get her anything did you?'

'Of course I did! What do you think I am? I can be a nice guy too, you know.' Wait. Did I just SAID that?

'Right…'

'Well, I bet YOU didn't got her anything.'

'I did so. In fact, she's wearing it right now.' I bet he's referring to that loose black sweater I saw him buying yesterday. I noticed she was wearing it. 

Nagi gave her a pair of round earings which suited her well. I just hope she likes what I got her. 

'Oh yeah. This is for you.' Crawford tossed a not so small box to me. I caught and opened it. It seemed kinda heavy. 'I saw you eyeing it a few weeks ago.'

He read my mind. It was the gun I wanted for months! 'Thanks, man.'

'Yeah, whatever.'

* * * * * * * * 

(Cros' POV)

Crawford was in his room, doing his work, as usual. That guy never stops. Farfarello was in his room. Nagi was reading the book I gave him on the couch. I was sketching on the kitchen counter when Schuldich decided to join me.

'What are you drawing?' he asked.

'Nothing. Just the tree.' 

'I want to ask you something… I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner tonight, just the two of us.'

'Tonight… oh, I'm so sorry, Schu but I have something up. I'm really sorry,' I put my hand on his, 'Maybe some other time, okay?'

'Oh, well. I forgot to give you your gift.' He looked a bit disappointed. He reached for something at his back pocket. He took out a small box wrapped nicely in silver wrapping paper and a blue ribbon. 'This is for you. Merry Christmas.'

'Thank you.' I opened the gift. In it was a silver bracelet with little moons and suns on it. 'It's so cute.'

'You like it?'

'I do. I like it a lot. Thanks!' I threw my arms around him. I noticed he was wearing my gift as well. 'You like the necklace?'

'Yeah. It's cool.'

'Good…'

* * * * * * * * * 

(Schuldich's POV)

What could she possibly doing on Christmas night? Perhaps, I should follow her and see where she's going. 

When she went out, I acted normal like it was no big deal. She was well dressed up though. Her usual dark make up, her hair tied back and had on her best looking top and pants. 

I folloed her to the church. What she's doing at the church? I looked at my watch. 7:01. I looked at Cros. A kid was with her. Hey… ain't that the Tsukiyono kid from Weiß? It's him, alright. 

Cros was going with him. This is getting weird. I followed the two. They went in a small restaurant across the street from the flower shop. The rest of the Weiß were inside and they acted as if they don't know her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Time passed until she eventually came out. 'Had a nice dinner?' I asked.

'Schu? What the hell are you doing here?' she asked.

'I should be asking you that.'

'It's none of your business who I hang out with.'

'It's too my business. They're our enemy, Cros.'

'Cut them some slack, Schu. It's Christmas, for God's sake.'

'Christmas or not, they are still our enemy.'

'So you've been following me, then. I can never have privacy whenever you're around, can I?' She slapped me and went off.

I touched the place she slapped. Ouch… Nice going, Schu. You blew it again! She probably hates me now.

* * * * * * * 

(Cros' POV)

I probably shouldn't have done that. But he did followed me and all. Was he jealous or something? Couldn't be… Why did he have to follow me anyway? 


	10. Back To Heaven

**Cross My Heart**

**Disclaimers: Weiss Kreuz/ Schwarz are NOT mine! So don't sue…**

**a/n: Exams are finally OVER! Make way for the holidays!! There MIGHT be OOC in this chapter! GOMEN NASAI!!!**

**Chapter 10 ~ Back to Heaven ~ **

**(Cros' POV)**

I felt kind of bad slapping Schuldich earlier. I know he was just looking out for me but I need privacy too. And I guess he's right, Christmas or not, they're still our enemy. Maybe I should go apologize. 

I went to Schuldich's room. It took me that long to think about apologizing. It was already 4:30 a.m. I knocked on the door to see if he's still up.

I heard ruffles of the sheets. 'Who is it?' He didn't seem to be asleep.

'It's me… Can I come in for a while?' I asked.

'Sure… The door's not lock.'

I opened the door and went in. As always, Schuldich only had his pants on, never a shirt. 'What's on your mind?' he asked.

'I wanna…apologize… for what I did earlier. You're right; I should've listened to you.'

Schuldich went quiet for a while. He then looked at me and smiled. 'It's okay… I'm… I'm sorry too… I acted like a total jerk… I shouldn't have followed you.' He got up and took my hand, 'I was worried actually. Worried something bad might happen to you.' He let out a small laugh, 'This is not like me at all, is it?'

I smiled. I threw my arms around him. It seems like my body just reacted by itself. I shook my head, 'I guess it's not…'

I guess Schuldich got a bit of a shock with me hugging him and all. I felt his arms around me. I remembered the door being opened. I felt someone closing it from outside. Thank you… 

* * * * * * * * * * *

**(Schuldich's POV)**

I felt it for the first time. To care for somebody. I found the feeling. I found it… Thanks to her… Cros… 

We were in my bed. She was sleeping with her head on my chest. I held her closer. I looked out the window. It was already morning. I looked around my room. Our clothes were scattered all over the floor.

I think someone's knocking on the door but I won't bother opening it. Beyond it might be the end of my moment's happiness. 

I looked at Cros. She looks beautiful even if she's asleep. This is the girl I used to hate so much and now she's in the same bed with me. Her eyes opened. She looked at me and smiled.

'Good morning,' I said.

'Morning… Someone's knocking on the door…' she said.

'I know.'

'Aren't you gonna answer it?'

'A bit later… I wanna stay like this for a bit longer…'

Perhaps I maybe am falling in love. Finally. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cros was in the shower. I put on my pants and a t-shirt and went out the room. Crawford was drinking coffee and reading the papers at the kitchen counter. I went to the kitchen.

'Good morning, Crawford!' I greeted.

Crawford looked at me with a confused look, 'Well, someone's happy this morning.'

'What? Is it WRONG to greet my fellow teammate and long time buddy?'

'It's weird since you never did that before. What happened?'

'Nothing! I'm just really happy today.'

Cros came out of my room. Crawford looked at her. She notices and smiled at him, 'Good morning!' she said and headed for her room.

Crawford looked at me with a certain look. I smiled nervously. Nagi came out of his room and went to the kitchen. He took out the bottle of juice and poured in a glass. He grabbed the glass and headed for the living room. 'He did it with Cros last night,' he said.

Still smiling, I muttered, 'You're not helping!'

'Didn't want to,' he replied.

Crawford cracked a smile. Okay… this is creepy. It's creepy when this guy smiles. He broke out in laughter. It's even creepier if he laughs. 'Is that all?! THAT'S what you're so afraid to tell me?!' he said, laughing. 

'Uh…Ah… That is… I don't see anything funny about it!'

'You SHOULDN'T be afraid to tell me stuff like that! We're guys, aren't we?'

AH!! CRAWFORD'S IS GETTING CREEPIER!! HE'S TALKING LIKE HE'S LIKE ANY OTHER BACHELOR!! Which doesn't suit him at all! 

'Uh… Crawford… Do me a favor. STOP LAUGHING! IT'S SCARING THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!' I shouted. 

Cros came to the kitchen. 'What's all the noise about? Farf is still sleeping, you know.' She gave me a kiss, which made Crawford laugh even more. Cros looked at him with a weird out look, 'What's with him?'

'Beats me,' I replied.

* * * * * * * *

**(Cros' POV)**

It was New Year's Eve. We just got back from a mission. I was attending to Schuldich's wounds when Crawford called me to his room. 

When I went in, he immediately threw me to the wall. My wounds were still open. I didn't attend to mine yet. I was too weak to move. I saw Crawford walking towards me. 

'Wh-What are you…' He slapped me. 'S-Stop it…'

'You had your chance. WHY didn't you kill him?!' Crawford practically screamed at my face. 

'I-I just couldn't do it that time, okay?! I won't screw up next time!'

Crawford covered his face with his hand. He walked to his worktable and grabbed the sharp letter opener. He walked to me, holing the sharp object high above his head. 

As quick as it was painful, he slashed my cheek with it and parts of my body. My clothes ripped as he did it. I wanted to scream for help but nothing came out. 

_Stop it! Please! I can't take it anymore!_

The door burst open, 'STOP IT, CRAWFORD!' It was Schuldich. But unfortunately, Crawford didn't end his rampage there. Schuldich charged at him and pinned him down to the floor. 

I dropped down. Tears streamed down from my eyes as I sat there watching them. I didn't know what to do. I was in shock. I saw Schuldich get slashed trying to make Crawford let go of the letter opener. 

'Stop it… stop it…' I muttered. I couldn't shout. I would if I could.

Schuldich looked at me. 'RUN!' 

I shook my head. 'No… I… I don't wanna leave…'

'YOU HAVE TO! RUN!' I can see he was crying too. For me and Crawford. // I'll come and find you… //

// I don't wanna leave you… I don't wanna leave this place…//

// Go! It's not safe here. At least…it's not safe now… Crawford's been through a lot lately. I'll be okay. Please… Go. //

I stood up slowly and headed for the door. I looked at Schuldich one more time before I leave. // I love you… // I ran off. 

// I love you too… Don't worry… I'll find you… // I could hear him. I ran out the apartment. Heading nowhere. 

It was cold that night. I forgot my jacket. I could hear the happy people's voice surrounding me. Shut up! I covered my ears as I run through the crowd at the New Year's Eve parade.

The wounds on my body stings as the cold wind blew. I need to seek a sanctuary. I need someplace where I could have protection. There was only one place I could go to. The church. The church I've been to on Christmas. The door was closed. I went to it and knocked on the door. 'Sanctuary… Give me sanctuary… please…'

The door opened. It was the minister. 'Oh God… Child, what has happened to you? Come; come inside, away from this cold weather.'

The minister helped me into the warm church. 

* * * * * * * *

**(Ken's POV)**

Omi and I headed for the church. He suggested that the four of us went together but Aya wasn't much of a worshipper and Yohji wanted to pick up girls at the New Year's Eve parade. I decided to keep him company by following him there. 

We got to the church. Omi told me how he met that girl he brought to dinner on Christmas who turned out to be apart of Schwarz, right here at the same church. We went in. Upfront, we saw the minister with a girl. The girl seemed to be crying. Her clothes were torn and we could clearly see her wounds. 

Omi went to the minister, 'Father… Ano ona wa dare?' he asked.

The girl looked at Omi and me. It was her. The Schwarz girl. She was crying so much. She was pale as if she'd seen a ghost. Blood came out of her open cuts. She went to Omi and hugged him, still crying, 'OMI!'

'Omi-kun, Ken-kun, you two know this girl?' the minister asked.

'Yes, Father… She's a friend of ours,' I replied. I felt bad lying to a man of God but I couldn't just say "oh, she's our sworn enemy who wants to kill us".

'What happened to her, Father?' Omi asked.

'She just came in, seeking sanctuary. I tried to talk to her but she kept on crying. Could I possibly ask you two to bring her home with you?' 

Omi looked at me, with the can't-we-take-her-home look. That's Omi for you, too darn caring. 'Alright. We'll take her,' I said.

'May God's blessings be with the two of you,' said the minister.

I carried her on my back. We headed out the church and into Aya's car. He let us borrow it. 'You know, Aya will MAYBE kill us,' I said.

'Maybe he'll make an exception. After all, she is hurt,' said Omi. 

I sighed. 'Yare, yare…' 


	11. Black Angel

**Chapter 11 ~ Black Angel ~**

**(Yohji's POV)**

I might as well be friends with that Cros girl. She's staying in my room after all. Damn. Omi and Ken brought her in 3 days ago and she had been unconscious since then. Her body was covered with bandages. Both her arms, legs, neck and forehead. And one single band-aid on her cheek. 

I was supposed to watch her today. I sat on a chair next to the bed, drinking my coffee, reading a magazine, waiting for her to wake up. And guess what? It's my lucky day. She did wake up. Yipee. 

'You're up?' I asked.

'Where?' She placed her hand on her forehead. I guess she must've a headache. 

'My room. How do you feel?' 

'Like hell… How long have I been here?'

'3 days. Care to tell me what happened?'

She started telling me what happened to her. I listened carefully as she told me the whole story. Make me almost feel sympathetic for the girl.

'So Crawford like really messed you up and you ran off. Just because you didn't kill Omi. This isn't a trick, is it?' I asked.

'Of course it's not. You think I would want to mess myself up? I've got better things to do.'

'Why didn't you?'

'What?'

'Why didn't you kill Omi?'

'I couldn't… The look on his face. He seemed so upset when he saw me with them.'

'Of course he was. I mean, he trusted you to not to keep a secret that big from him. Anyone would feel the same if they were in Omi's place. Would you?'

'I guess… Smart words for a playboy, Kudou.'

'The name's Yohji.'

'Yohji… Thanks.'

'For what?'

'Taking care of me.'

'You should thank Omi and Ken. They brought you here. Rest up and I'll go get you something to change into.'

I got up and left the room. Perhaps I should go tell the others she's up. 

* * * * * * * * * 

**(Cros' POV)**

I wonder why they bother to help me out. I mean I did try to kill them and all. I did lie to Omi and still he helps me. I miss the guys. Has Crawford cooled down yet? How is Schuldich doing? How's Nagi and Farfarello doing? I want to know. I look at the bedside table. A phone. I guess, it won't hurt. Just for a while.

I picked up the phone. I dialed. Waiting for someone to pick it up is excruciatingly nerve wrecking. After the fifth ring, someone actually picked it up. 'Hello?' I recognized the voice. Nagi.

'Nagi. It's me…' I said.

'Cros? Where are you?'

'I'm staying at a friend's. Is Schuldich there?'

'No. He went out to look for you.'

'Oh. How is he?'

'He got hurt a bit, fighting with Crawford and all.'

'How's Crawford?'

'Still stressed out. It's best that you don't come home for a while.'

'Oh, okay… I just called to know how you guys are doing… I'll call back sometime, okay?'

'Okay… Do you want me to tell Schuldich anything?'

'Tell him to not worry about me… I'm in good hands. And tell Crawford and Farfarello I miss them, okay?'

'Okay. Take care.'

'You too. Bye…' I hung up. I stared at the phone for a while and started crying. I never knew how painful it was, leaving my friends. The tone in Nagi's voice… He sounded so sad. Schuldich went out to look for me. He's keeping his promise. 

I heard a knock on the door. 'Wh-Who is it?'

'It's Omi. Can I come in?' 

'Su-Sure…'

The door opened. Omi came in with some food. He closed the door and put the tray of food on the table. He looked at me and smiled, 'How are you doing, Cros-san?'

'Oh… I'm fine… You found out my real name then, huh?'

'Yohji-kun told me.'

'Omi.'

'Yes?'

'Why do you bother?'

'What do you mean?'

'Why do you bother taking care of me? I tried to kill you.'

'You were hurt, we take care of you. You did TRY to kill me, but you didn't, do you?'

'I guess you could say that…'

'Sore ja, I'm gonna go to work now. You just eat your food and rest okay?'

'Yeah, sure.'

Omi got up and left the room. I grabbed the bowl of food. Oh, cereal. Yum. But, then again, I don't seem hungry. I put the bowl back on the tray and looked around the room. I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I found where the towels are and grabbed one. I looked at the mirror. I was a total wreck. I took off the bandages slowly and stepped into the shower.

* * * * * * 

**(Yohji's POV)**

I got back to my room with some clothes for Cros. I'm guessing her size would be bigger than Omi's clothes, but smaller than Ken's. I decided to grab some of Ken's clothes. I looked around the room. She wasn't there. I heard the shower running. I knocked on the door, 'Cros? Are you in there?'

'Yeah, be out in a sec,' she replied.

I heard the shower stopped. It was quiet for a while. A long while. What the hell's she doing in there? The door unlocked and Cros stepped out, wrapped in a towel and her hair cut short. From her waist length hair, cut short until above her shoulders. 

I dropped the clothes and looked at her, 'C-Cros! What happened?! Your hair! It's-it's-'

'You like it? I've wanted to cut it short for a while now.'

'It's… different.'

She looked at me with a certain look, 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It's different. That's all.'

'You hate it.'

'No! I'm just saying it's different.' I picked up the clothes. 'Here. Brought you some clothes.'

She took the clothes from my hand. She looked at me. 'Do you mind?'

'What?'

'I'm not planning to get naked in front of you, you know.'

'Oh, sorry!' I got out the room.

* * * * * * * * *

**(Cros' POV)**

That Yohji… Truly a playboy. I put on the clothes he gave me. A pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt. A bit big for me but I guess it'll do for now. I grabbed my clothes in the bathroom and took out my wallet from my jeans pocket. I opened it. Still a few money left. Good, maybe I could buy some decent clothes later. I looked at the picture of the five of us at the beach. 

I really did miss them. I want to see them again. I looked at another picture, of mom, dad and me. Can't believe I still kept it all these years. A jerk or whatever, dad was still my dad. It can't be helped. I looked at the picture and tried to remember dad's name. Yes, I forgot his name. Parker was my mom's family name. I didn't want to keep my dad's surname. Dad's name was Jun… his family name was…

Oh my God… now I know why Kudou sounded so freaking familiar… It was… Dad's name! Kudou Jun! Then, Yohji must be, my brother?! No. It couldn't be. Maybe it's a coincidence. Then again, the two do look the same. The eyes and hair. I had dad's eyes. I look a lot like mom than dad. 

I heard a knock on the door. 'Can I come in?' It was Yohji.

'Yeah,' I called back.

The door opened and Yohji walked in. 'What are you looking at?'

'Some old pictures.'

'Oh, can I see them?'

'Sure. Here.'

I handed the wallet to Yohji and showed him the picture of Schwarz and me. The picture of mom and dad fell out and landed on the floor face down. He bent down and picked it up. He looked at the picture. A shocking expression appeared on his face.

'Yohji? What's wrong?' I asked.

'Where… Where did you get this picture?' He showed me the picture. He was shaking.

'That's… my mom and dad.'


	12. For Real

**Chapter 12 ~ For Real ~**

**(Yohji)**

'That's… my mom and dad,' she said.

This is MY dad! MY old man. 'Masaka… Ano hito wa… ore no oyaji da…'

'What?!' I think she must've understood me. The look on her face changed. 'What are you saying? My dad is yours?'

I got up and opened my drawer. I took out a small black box, opened it and took out an old picture of dad and me. I showed it to her. 'Sonna…' That's the first time I heard her saying something in Japanese. After all, she's HALF Japanese. 

'Boku no oyaji… kimi no oyaji…' Her eyes widened, 'Omae… boku no aniiki da?'

'How old are you?'

'20.'

I am her big brother. This is TOO much. I can't believe it. 'Imoto…'

I guess it was too much for her to handle too. We didn't look alike at all. Well, except for around the eyes. 'Namae…' I said.

'What?'

'Your name. I know Cros is not your real name. What is it? What name did oyaji give you?'

'Shunrei. Kudou Shunrei… I changed my name to Cros Parker, taking my mom's name. I hate dad for leaving.'

'You did?'

'Did dad leave you and your mom too?'

'He did.'

'Didn't you hate him?'

'No… He's still my dad even if he did left mom and me.' 

'Baka.'

'What? Why?'

'I can't believe you still love him. After he left you and your mom.'

'How about you then? You still have his picture in your wallet.'

I guess I hit the target. She didn't say anything. She still loves him as a dad. 

'You don't have to answer it if you don't want to,' I said. 

'I never thought I'd have a big brother.'

'To tell you the truth, I knew about you. I mean, dad having another wife and kid after me and mom.'

'Why didn't you come and find me then?'

'I didn't know much about you. I just thought your name sounded familiar. Omi helped me find out about you.'

Cros, I mean Shunrei started crying. She looked at me. 'Aniiki!' she threw her arms around me. 

I hugged her as how a brother should. The door opened, 'YOHJI-KUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' It was Omi. I let go of Shunrei, covered Omi's mouth and shut the door.

'SHHH!!!' 

Omi pulled my arm away from his mouth. 'Yohji-kun! Cros-san! What's the meaning of this?!'

'Omi! Keep your voice down!' I said. 'Cros wa, ore no imoto.'

'Imoto?!'

Shunrei and I nodded. Omi looked at us and eventually, fainted.

* * * * * * * 

**(Cros/ Shunrei)**

Omi fainted. I fanned him with one of Yohji's magazines. I felt like fainting myself when I found out Yohji was my brother. 

Omi opened his eyes. 'Daijobu ka, Omi?' Yohji asked.

'Daijobu. What do you mean she's your sister?!' Omi was still on that subject.

'We have the same dad,' I replied. 

'Please don't tell the others. Not yet at least,' said Yohji.

'I don't know… I mean, they're bound to find out sooner or later,' said Omi.

'Promise us! Please, Omi!' I pleaded.

'Fine… First, Aya and now it's Yohji…' he muttered. He got up and walked to the door. 'You guys owe me big time.' He left.

Yohji and I sighed in relief. 

'I have to go now, Shunrei. I'll see you tonight,' said Yohji.

'Oh, okay…'

'Get some more rest. You need it.'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yohji went out. So did the others. I could guess where they'll be doing. I could guess what Schuldich and the others will be doing. I sat on the bed and closed my eyes. I'm trying to communicate with Schuldich from afar. I never done it before but I'm guessing it'll be tiring. 

I try to concentrate. _Come on… Come on… you can do it… _I hear some voices. Fuzzy at first and then it cleared out. Schuldich! And, he's cursing at someone… Typical.

// Schuldich! Can you hear me? //

// Cros? Where are you? //

// I'm not anywhere near you, that's for sure. You seem to be cursing. What's going on? //

// Weiß… Fighting them… //

// What? Where? //

// On the roof of Takatori's office. Shit! //

I couldn't hear anything more. Shit! I lost him. Takatori's office. I have to get there. I tried the door. It was locked. Ah! Yohji's trying to be a big brother!!! The window! I jumped out the window and headed for the office.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I stood in front of Yohji and Weiß, defending them. 'Shunrei! What are you doing?!' Yohji shouted.

'Nigeiro!' I shouted. 

* * * * * * * * * 

**(Schuldich)**

'Nigeiro!' she shouted.

'Parker! What's the meaning of this?!' Crawford shouted.

'I won't let you hurt them!' she retorted.

Crawford drew his gun and shot Cros' arm. 

'Idiot! Why did you do that for?!' I shouted at him.

'She's a traitor. She deserved to be killed,' Crawford replied.

She looked at Weiß. 'Nigei!' She started crying. 'Nigeiro, aniiki!'

_Aniiki? Couldn't be… One of them is her brother…_

'Parker, get out of the way if you don't want to die,' said Crawford.

'NO! Ano hito-tachi wa… ano hito-tachi wa… boku no… TOMODACHI DA!' she shouted, crying.

'I'm telling you again to GET OUT OF THE WAY!' Crawford shouted.

Cros shut her eyes and waved her hand. Fire appeared in front of her, separating us from them. She looked at me with eyes filled with grief. // I'm so sorry, Schu… //

'Baka! Hayaku!' Yohji shouted and pulled her away. They disappeared.

_She's… gone? _


	13. No Looking Back Now

**Chapter 13 ~ No looking back now ~**

**(Yohji)**

Shunrei was crying her heart out in the car. She buried her face in my chest. She betrayed Schwarz trust. She couldn't go back to them now. 

'Do you mind telling us exactly what is happening?' Aya demanded.

'Shunrei… iya, Cros is my sister,' I replied.

'WHAT?!' Ken exclaimed.

'That's why she didn't let Schwarz harm us, mainly Yohji-kun,' Omi explained.

'Wait, you knew about this?' Ken asked Omi.

'They told me not to tell anyone, earlier today…' Omi replied.

'Well, that didn't last long,' Ken muttered.

'So what do you say? Let her stay with us?' I asked.

Aya looked doubtful. I'm really hoping a "yes" from him. He must know how I feel, he has a sister too. Aya looked at me, 'Okay. If only she doesn't get in our way.'

I looked at Shunrei, 'You won't, will you?' 

She shook her head. But I know deep down she doesn't want us to hurt Schwarz as much as she doesn't want Schwarz to hurt any of us. 

We got back to the apartment. I brought Shunrei up to the room and put her on the bed. 'Rest up. You've been through a lot today.' I gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

'Gomen ne, aniiki…'

'For what?'

'Trying to kill you a couple of times before.'

'Daijobu. Go to sleep and tomorrow, we'll go shopping, okay?'

'Okay. Oyasumi.'

'Oyasumi.'

* * * * * * * * 

**(Schuldich)**

I can't believe it… She's gone. She's one of them now… No. I shouldn't think that. She's still apart of Schwarz. Or at least, apart of me. I sat in her empty room. I looked at her black clothes. I hated them before but now I don't mind it. They reminded me of her. 

What did he call her? Shunrei, or something. I'm going to try it. If she could do it, so can I. I know it's late at night but I'm going to try and communicate with her. 

// Cros? Can you hear me? //

// Yes. So you're trying it too? //

// Giving it a shot. What happened to you? //

// I've been living with Weiß ever since New Year's Eve. I'm so sorry, Schu. I tried to call you but you weren't home. //

// You called one of the Weiß your brother. Who is it? //

// I can't… I can't tell you… //

// At least, tell me why Yohji called you "Shunrei". //

// That's my real name. The name my good-for-nothing father gave me. You're doing it, aren't you? //

// What? //

// Seeing further into my mind. //

// Guilty. So Yohji is your brother, huh? //

// Yes… //

// Half-brother? //

// Yes… I can't go back now, Schu. //

// I know… Crawford is so pissed off. I don't want you to come back and get hurt. //

// Thank you. //

// So how are they treating you there? Good? Bad? //

// Good, actually. They've been really nice to me. //

// And… You cut your hair short, too? //

// Yeah… You like it? //

// Of course. I missed you so much… //

// I missed you too. And the others, as well. I'll let you get back to sleep. Take care. //

// Maybe we'll see each other sometime. //

// Uh, oh, yeah. Good night. //

// Night… //

Done! Wow, that was tiring. How did she do that and still able to run to Takatori's office? That's Cros for you. Full of energy.

* * * * * * * * * 

**(Cros/ Shunrei)**

I chatted with Schuldich all night. That's why I'm feeling a bit tired but I'm happy, at least. Yohji promised me he'd take me shopping after lunch. I'm going down to the flower shop with them and help out. It's the least I can do to repay them. 

'Shunrei! Could you get that pot for me?' Yohji shouted.

'Sure!' I grabbed the pot and walked towards Yohji. Someone must've watered too much and left a puddle in the way. I accidentally stepped in it and slipped.

Yohji caught the pot and also prevented me from falling. 'Daijobu ka, Shunrei?' he asked.

'Um. Daijobu.' I sighed in relief. 'Ne, aniiki… what are those girls doing here?'

'Don't ask, Shunrei-san,' said Omi.

'Well, they're not buying anything, shouldn't we do something like drive them away and make way for the real customers?' I suggested.

'Tried,' said Ken.

'…and failed,' Aya continued. 

Some of the girls looked at me weirdly. Okay… this is totally freaking me out. 'Don't let them get to you, Shunrei,' said Ken.

'Oh, yeah…' 

By day, they seemed so normal. There wasn't anything saying they're assassins. They looked like four cute guys working in a flower shop. Oh, so that's why those girls are here… 

'Na, Shunrei,' Yohji called.

'What?'

'Do you wanna go off early? I just felt like seeing oyaji all of the sudden.'

I wasn't too keen on seeing dad again. But if Yohji wanted to see him, I'll come too. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yohji got dad's address thanks to Omi. We went over to his new place. Big… He must be working hard then. 

'Here we are,' said Yohji.

I got out from the passenger side of his car. I looked at the house and then at Yohji. 

'Nervous?' he asked.

'A bit. I haven't seen dad for 8 years.'

'I haven't seen him for 11 years, so I'm more eligible to be nervous.'

'Hait, hait, aniiki!' 

We went to the front door. Yohji rang the doorbell. A little girl opened the door. 'Oniichan wo oneechan wa dare?' she asked.

Yohji squatted down, 'Oretachi wa kimi no otosan no tomodachi. Is he in?' 

The girl smiled and nodded. 'Matte.' She turned around and ran inside, 'Papa! Papa! There are some people here to see you!'

A man in his late 40s came to the door with the little girl in his hands. 'Anata-tachi wa dare?'

It was him. Dad. He didn't recognize us. Of course, we weren't the little man and little girl he knew. 'Omae wa Kudou Jun, deshou?' Yohji asked.

'Hait. Doshita?' he asked.

'Ore wa… Kudou Yohji desu.' Dad's eyes widened.

'Sore ni, boku wa Kudou Shunrei desu.' Dad's eyes REALLY widened. 

'Yohji… Shunrei…' Dad was almost crying. Was he sad to see us or was he happy?

'Papa? Why are you crying?' the little girl asked.

'Nandemo, Yuiko. Yohji, Shunrei, please come in.'

'Domo,' said Yohji.

We took off our shoes and went into dad's house.

* * * * * * * * 

**(Yohji)**

'So this is your new daughter, ne oyaji?' Yohji asked.

'Um. Her name's Yuiko. How have you two been? When did you meet each other?' Dad asked.

'We're doing good. We met a couple of weeks ago. I was in an accident. Aniiki just happened to be there when it happened,' Shunrei lied.

'You were in an accident? Are you okay? Were you hurt badly?' Dad asked. 

'I'm fine, dad. I can take care of myself.'

'Papa. Why did oniichan call you oyaji? Why did oneechan call you dad? Doshite?' Yuiko asked.

'Yuiko. These are your older brother and sister, Yohji and Shunrei,' Dad replied.

Yuiko's face lit up. She ran to Shunrei and hugged her, 'I always wanted an older brother and sister!'

Dad's wife, Himiko came into the living room. She sat down next to him. 'It's so good to finally see Jun's son and daughter,' she said.

'Yoroshiku,' I said.

'Uh, yeah, whatever.' I kicked Shunrei's leg, 'Ow! I mean, nice to meet you.'

'Mama, Papa, why don't oniichan and oneechan stay here?' Yuiko asked.

'That's a great idea!' said Himiko, 'Why don't you move in with us?'

'We could be a family again,' Dad continued.

I think that wasn't a good thing to say in front of Shunrei. She clenched her hands into fists. She banged her fists hard on the coffee table and stood up. 'Why do you say it now?! Why do you want to be a family again now?! You ran out on mom and me and now all you can think of is being a family again?! Stop kidding yourself, dad!' She ran out the living room and went towards the door. 

'Shunrei!' I called back.

'Leave me alone!' she shouted and then slammed the front door. 

* * * * * * * * * 

**(Cros/ Shunrei)**

Who is he kidding? Does he actually think I wanna be apart of his family? He's got another thing coming. I was happy with my family. Schwarz. Schuldich, Crawford, Nagi and Farfarello. Those are my real family. Then again, so is Yohji. I guess I'm no longer apart of Schwarz. I did turn on them. I looked at the scar at the back of hand. Crawford slashed me so hard but I could forgive him. It was my fault in the first place.

I was walking towards the park. I saw a very familiar red car parked outside the park. The driver wasn't inside. I ran into the park, hoping to see what I wanted. At the center court, where the fountain is, I saw a guy smoking there. His long orange hair tied back, his jacket hung over his shoulders. I smiled. I knew who he was.

'Schuldich,' I called.

He turned around. IT was him. He dropped his jacket and cigarette and ran towards me. He threw his arms around me and held me. 'I knew it was you,' I said.


End file.
